


Stitch in Your Side

by stellaluna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Needles, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaluna/pseuds/stellaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce patches up Tony after a mission.  Tony enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch in Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Needles/Needleplay" and "Vanilla Kink" squares on my card for [Kink Bingo 2013](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kink_Bingo_2013)

Bruce nearly flipped when Tony walked into the lab, long after the other Avengers had returned to the tower.

“Tony!  Where the hell have you been?  I’ve been worried sick.”

Tony shrugged as he walked towards Bruce, wincing in pain along the way, but still managing to look as though he was bouncing with excitement.  Or residual adrenaline.  Bruce ducked his head to hide his fond smile.

“Had to ditch medical--wanted to see you.”  Tony walked up to Bruce and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  Well.  Chaste for Tony.

Bruce’s expression twisted into a combination of concern and mirth (or, what Tony liked to call ‘that thing you do where you try to look scolding, but actually you just look really amused’ ) before replying, “Tony, sometimes you are unbearably stu--“ Bruce cut himself off as he got a closer look at Tony.  His expression turned to one of total concern, “Are you injured?”

Bruce took a step back to examine Tony more closely.  He wasn’t just a bit bruised and scraped up, as he was after most missions.  There was a long tear in Tony’s shirt over the left side of his stomach through which Bruce could see a bloodstained piece of gauze.  Bruce immediately pulled on a pair of gloves, and carefully pushed up Tony’s shirt, prodding the surrounding area.  Tony’s breath hitched, and Bruce’s frown morphed into a knowing grin.

“How did you manage to bandage this, but avoid medical?”

Tony smirked, “Genius, remember?”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bag of medical supplies and gestured for Tony to sit on one of the lab benches.  “A genius who haphazardly bandaged an open wound so that he could try to get laid.”  Bruce knelt between Tony’s thighs and lifted Tony’s shirt over his head.

Tony frowned and covered his arc reactor with one hand, looking mock offended, “I resent that.  I would settle for seeing your face, and copping a feel,” Tony said, though his pupils had dilated the moment Bruce sunk to his knees.  Tony forced himself to keep his hands balled up into fists on the bench, instead of entangled in Bruce’s hair.

Bruce chuckled, pressing a brief kiss to Tony’s lips, before leaning back and peeling away the gauze covering Tony’s wound.  Bruce hissed, “How did you manage to get this while in the armor?”

Tony winced again, and his breath hitched, as Bruce began cleaning the wound, “Bastard managed to come at me with something that pierced the armor enough to snag me.  I think most of the damage is actually the suit's fault.”

Bruce nodded and hummed as he threw out the gloves, gauze and wipes into a nearby biohazard waste bin.  “You’re going to need stitches,” Bruce said as he pulled out a suture kit, before pulling on a fresh pair of gloves.

Tony’s eyes gleamed, “I am?  Great.  I was hoping I would.”  Tony took a sharp intake of air as the needle pierced his skin for the first time, but it settled into a low groan as Bruce pressed a kiss to the scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor.  “This is why I skipped medical.”

“I’m not a professional, Tony.” Bruce passed the needle back through Tony’s skin with practiced hands.  Tony’s whole body felt warm, the pain, adrenaline, and the heady sensation produced by his proximity to Bruce all blurring together.  Each time the needle pierced his skin a white-hot mix of pleasure and pain shot through him.  Bruce brushed his fingers over Tony’s uninjured skin after he finished each stitch.  The gentle touches lit Tony’s skin on fire, and made his nerve endings dance.

“No one does sutures like you, babe,” Tony said, sounding strangled.

“That’s because most doctors aren’t trying to arouse their patients while giving them stitches,” Bruce replied, biting one of Tony’s pecs gently, “At least, I hope not.”

Tony was quiet, save for a few breathy moans as Bruce did a couple more stitches.  “We missed you out in the field, today.”

Bruce didn’t respond for a little while.  He purposefully slowed his speed on the stitch he was working on, and Tony whined as the thread passed through his skin agonizingly slowly.  _“Bruce.”_

Bruce smirked up at Tony, “I figured one of us shouldn’t be exhausted tonight.  Besides, you guys were more than capable of handling it without the Other Guy’s help.”

Tony laughed, which turned into a whimpered moan as the movement of his diaphragm made the pain of the needle moving through his skin intensify.  “Being Iron Man is awesome, but some days, being an Avenger sucks.  I can’t even fucking _get married_ without someone trying to blow up New York.”

Bruce smiled, leaning up to kiss Tony, “We managed to say the ‘I dos’ before having to flee the church.”  Bruce began another stitch, and Tony had to suppress a shudder as the metal pierced his skin again.  Every time Bruce pulled the needle through him, he flooded with warmth.  And it wasn’t only the pain or the adrenaline.  Tony also found it _incredibly_ hot that he had a husband that could stitch him back together again.  Especially when that husband was Bruce.

“Yeah, but could you _think_ of a worse way to be a cockblock on a guy’s wedding day?”

Bruce smiled, and glanced pointedly at Tony’s lap, where Bruce could see he was sporting semi.  “The day isn’t totally ruined,” Bruce said as he pushed the needle back through Tony’s skin. “I can still carry you over the threshold,” Bruce said, his tone deepening as he slowly pulled the thread through Tony’s skin, prompting another low moan from Tony.  “Take you into our bedroom where there will be candles lit all around.  I’ll lay you down on our bed…maybe there’ll even be rose petals on it.” Tony sucked in a loud breath. “And I’ll draw the curtains on that ridiculously large four-poster of yours…”  Tony moaned again, and Bruce pressed the tip of the needle against Tony’s skin as he continued speaking, “I’ll take my time undressing you, and then I’ll prepare you like it’s your first time.  The blushing virgin on her wedding night.”

“ _Bruce_. God, what are you doing to me?” Tony groaned as the thread of Bruce’s last stitch finished tugging its way through his skin.  Tony was sweating now, his head swimming with arousal.

Bruce continued murmuring “I haven’t even started,” Bruce’s voice was so deep; Tony had to close his eyes, feeling overstimulated.  “I’ll press into you, slowly.”  Bruce started on another stitch, smiling at the hitch in Tony’s breath.  “I’ll open you up with two fingers, caress you from the inside.”  Tony whined, his hips rocking up gently, but only meeting air.  “I’ll let you thrust against my hand until you’re begging for the real thing.”

“Bruce, _please_.”  Between Bruce’s words--Bruce’s _voice_ \--and the pain of the needle and thread passing through his skin, Tony could barely think.  He thought the pain should be stabilizing, but he lost track of how many stitches Bruce had finished, and how long it was taking.  Tony let himself drown in the pleasure and pain, even while he tried to continue listening to Bruce speak.  But everything became a blur, and if any part of Tony’s brain registered the words Bruce was saying, it skipped right over processing them, and just sent the effect straight to his aching cock.  Bruce’s voice became a tantalizing hum in the back of his head.

“Tony?  Tony, come back.”

Tony blinked slowly as the gentle tone of Bruce’s voice broke through his fog.  He glanced down and realized that Bruce was wiping at his wound again, and dressing it with deft movements.

Bruce stood, taking Tony’s hand to help him up.  “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.”

“What?  What do you mean?  I’m already dressed.  And I have _this_ ,” Tony said, waving down at the tented front of his pants.  “Shouldn’t the goal be to have me in _less_ clothing?”

Bruce just fixed Tony with his ‘serious face’ (which Tony had actually dubbed his ‘frowny, I-don’t-want-Tony-to-have-fun face’).  “I still want to have our wedding night,” Bruce said, dragging Tony over to where Tony’s white tux was hanging.  (Tony was confused as to why it was in the lab, then assumed JARVIS and Steve had something to do with it.)

“And we can!  With our clothes off!”

Bruce smiled (the smile that Tony had dubbed the ‘I-want-people-to-think-I’m-innocent-but-I’m-actually-totally-evil smile’) “Eventually.”

Tony groaned, then whined, “Bruuuuuuce.”  To which Bruce responded by sinking to his knees, and bending down to work Tony’s shoes off his feet.  “Okay, this is the second time today you’ve gotten on you’re knees in front of me.  It is totally unfair that neither of these resulted in a blowjob.”

“Tony,” Bruce said, tinging his voice with a warning tone, “Stop being crass.  I am going to get you out of these pants--“

“ _Finally_ \--“

“And you are going to put on the tux, and we are going to enjoy our wedding night with beautiful, wonderful, missionary position sex,” Bruce’s tone was that perfect combination of commanding and sexy that Tony loved, and Tony shut up, letting Bruce finish undressing him.  Tony wondered why the idea of boring, missionary position sex had him so turned on.

Bruce watched as Tony dressed (and chuckled, when he realized Tony had worn a garter under his trousers), and rolled down the sleeves of his shirt, as he pulled his own suit back on, and redid his bow tie.

When Tony was fully dressed, Bruce swept him off his feet.  Tony let out a small, startled gasp, quickly wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck.  Bruce whispered in his ear,  “Did you think I was just bluffing?  I am going to take you to our room, and do everything I said to you.”  Tony moaned as Bruce’s hot breath passed over his ear.  “And I’m going to add in a part where I drag that garter off of your leg with my teeth.”

“God, I love you,” Tony said.  “Doctor Stark-Banner.”

Bruce carried Tony to the elevator and smiled, “I love you, too.  Mister Stark-Banner.”


End file.
